Bleeding Love
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: *Sequel to Le Masque de la Mort Rouge* Now that Bella is alive, and a vamp wanting revenge, Edward must fight the one thing he swore not to destroy. Will Bella's goal be reached? Will she kill Edward and the Cullens? DARK/POSSESIVE EDWARD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings !

For those of you who have been waiting for this sequel, here you go ! And for those who don't know what I'm talking about, well, this is the sequel of 'The Mask of the Red Death'. If you haven't read it, feel free to check it out ! If you don't, you'll be a little lost since this is the sequel =p

A million thanks to my wonderful beta HopeStreet for helping me with everything!

I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of 'Bleeding Love' !

Some points I'd like to discuss: It's going to be dark/horror like the first. And it's going to be in Edward's POV. Like the first.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Okay, on with the show !

**

* * *

Bleeding Love**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Edward's POV**

**

* * *

I** live to hunt humans.

I live for their blood. I live to see them suffer and see them struggle to escape me. It's amusing. It's enjoyable. It was always that thrill of catching, using, and killing.

Until I met her…

Isabella Swan, her name is.

She's one of those humans who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad luck on her side.

I caught her that night and started to drink her blood. That sweet thick liquid that ran through her veins. But you see, her blood was very good. Too good to drink all at once.

She was also my singer.

I had heard legends that Carlisle told us a while back, but I never really believed them. Until that night, that is.

That girl was amusing, to say the least. They all were, but she was something else. She was also very stubborn and yelled at me once or twice. The nerve. Though I punished her.

I loved how she cried, how her tears mixed of sorrow and anger. How her face would flush. I loved to clean her and feel her trembling from beneath me.

We both did something for one another.

I took her innocence. She took mine.

But I did more than just that.

I protected her from the cruel, outside world. I protected her from my family. And she didn't even show her gratitude.

She did the opposite.

She cut her wrists in attempted suicide. She wanted to die. To be away from me. For her, that was her only escape.

I thought I had lost her when I grabbed her bleeding wrists and began to drink. I couldn't stop at first. Her heart was thumping very slowly, and she couldn't breathe right.

That's the first time I felt fear.

I left her in the forest, where we first met.

I left her to die.

Days passed. I found out that she was in fact, alive. She killed Jasper, and left a message.

I killed the ones she loved. So she was going to kill those I loved…

Thoughts were running through my mind all the time about that. And that's when I understood that she wanted me to suffer. Like she did.

I almost laughed. I couldn't get tired of the girl. She was highly amusing.

Isabella might be a vampire right now, but she forgets that I am stronger and more clever than she is. And always will be.

Carlisle was still pissed off about my bringing home a human. Alice hasn't left her room since the news of her husband's murder. She wanted to hunt down whoever it was that killed him, but Carlisle denied her.

I didn't tell her Isabella did it.

I will not.

It was a mystery for them. They do not know who killed him or anything. And they don't know Isabella is still alive.

Well, undead.

And they will not know, for that matter.

I will protect my family. I'll catch Isabella before she tries anything else.

But they will not know she's alive. At least, not for now.

Rosalie and Emmett returned yesterday. Their anger was mixed at the news of our brother's murder. And at the news that the girl died, Rosalie retreated to her room. She hasn't come out ever since. The family thinks it's about Jasper's death.

But it is not.

Rosalie is such a fool to be depressed over a human's death instead of her brother's.

Isabella Swan had made something very clear to me that night.

And I'm going to make something clear to her.

Let the hunt begin.

**

* * *

A/N: **I made ANOTHER darkward story. It's called _Innocent Blood_. Check it out ! I hope to hear from you guys ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so so so_ so_ sorry for the long wait :S But here it is :3 Thank you all for putting this story on favorites, alerts and those who have read, and reviewed. You make me smile.

**I forgot to say this in the last chap: ** In this story (and _The Mask of the Red Death_), I don't know if you have noticed, but Vamps have blood (mostly because that's what they drink, making it the only thing they have in their body), and they can get killed by stakes, also, they can give some of their blood to other vamps. You'll understand soon enough what I mean. I'm keeping some of the old vamp legends. :)

And like always, thanks to _HopeStreet _for beta'ing this :3

**

* * *

Bleeding Love  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

It's time we were on our way. I'm hungry, and the city awaits.

**--Claudia** (Interview with a vampire)

* * *

**"N**ow, now, don't run away," I said to the human who was trying to escape.

My lips curved in a smile of amusement as I watched her.

The girl that I had underneath me was kicking and scratching. Crying and pleading.

Just the way I like them.

"Shut up!" I growled, as she continued to struggle against me while I ripped her sweater off, leaving her neck exposed to me. I watched her pulse, and my thirst seemed to increase.

The blood-lust started to build up. The demon begin to be freed.

I licked my lips before I sank my teeth in her flesh, grunting at the feeling of my teeth piercing her artery.

She cried out and increased her struggle.

Oh, how she tried. It was all useless, however.

I sucked her blood faster,resulting in her quieting down. Getting her weak.

She let out a soft cry as I brought my hand to her exposed stomach and scratched. I scratched until I drew blood. Feeling the liquid on my finger tips, I kept scratching until my fingers were also coated in blood.

The scent of blood was flowing around us. Tempting me to keep drinking. Making me act like the animal I am.

I gripped her hair as the last of her blood flowed in my mouth.

The human's heart stopped. Her lungs gave its final gasp. Her blood went cold.

I stood up and saw what I had caused.

The girl had her stomach scratched, blood still flowing from the cuts. The two little wholes that marked her neck had blood on them.

Can't let that go to waste.

I bent down and licked the blood off her. It was cold, but blood was blood nonetheless.

Human females were the easiest catch.

That's why I hunted them down. Children were another option. But only when there weren't teenagers alone, or close by.

I cleaned my dripping chin as I watched her. Her dead body was turning a soft blue. Her face forever captured in a mask of horror. Her lips were opened, and I could just imagine her screaming like she was minutes ago.

Humans are such weak and predictable creatures.

I had every encounter memorized.

They only scratch, scream, kick, beg...

They were all the same ‒ nothing more.

I walked in the woods, wasting time. I didn't want to return to my house to find Alice depressed, Carlisle pissed, Rosalie in her damn state, and Esme and Emmett worried.

My smile faded.

I looked at my bloodied hands and sighed.

Isabella had caused such a mess here. And yet, I could not get enough.

I tracked her down once or twice in the last couple of months, but I could not yet find her. And the lies I was telling the others were not too convincing. Especially when we have a psychic.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard her.

_'She's alive? How can this be? Edward killed her!'  
_

My eyes widened as I heard Esme's thoughts.

I instantly took off running towards her scent at full speed.

She can't kill her. She just can't. Not her! Not Esme.

Esme was struggling, and she was fighting. The images in her mind made me run faster.

Isabella was there, her chin was covered in blood.

"Now, now, Esme, don't treat me like that!" I heard her soft voice. It was an amusing tone, and I could just picture her with a smile.

She reminded me of myself.

"Remember me? That once innocent child you wanted to bite? That once weak human that I was?" Her voice grew stronger as she spoke, as did her anger. "Well I'm not so innocent and weak anymore!"

"You do not scare me," Esme replied.

But she was lying.

Isabella was a newborn, and she was stronger than Esme. And if she's hunting humans, her strength is even greater.

I could finally see them not too far from where I stood. Isabella had Esme trapped‒ a large rock on each of her side, leaving Esme with no escape.

But Esme didn't look nervous.

I tackled Isabella from behind, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Edward," Esme sighed, relief rolling off her, as she walked towards me.

"Go home," I ordered softly, making her stop her movements. I looked at Isabella, narrowing my eyes. "I'll handle this."

But Esme didn't leave.

"But Edward‒"

"I said leave. I can handle her." I talked roughly, wanting her to leave already.

But she didn't.

She kept questioning me. I turned to tell Esme to return to the family once more. I looked back at Isabella, she was already gone.

She was quick. And because I cannot read her mind, it made keeping track of her all the trickier.

She had Esme pinned to the ground and pierced a branch that was sharp as a needle into Esme's stomach in less than a second.

I stared wide eyed at my dying 'mother'.

"No," I whispered softer than the breeze.

I failed her.

"Esme!" I yelled and ran to her.

I pushed Isabella out of the way, sending her flying to God knows where.

"You're going to be fine," I said to Esme, as I brought her into my arms. But I was lying.

She knew it, too.

Esme was already drying out. Her eyes wide and blood flowing out of her wound and mouth.

It was only a matter of time...

She killed her. Isabella killed her.

I growled as the anger build up. The fury. I looked at Isabella and discovered she was smiling. She raised an eye brow at me and winked.

I growled at her, feeling my hands and clothes stained with Esme's blood.

She took off running, and I followed right behind her.

I was faster.

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down with me. I took her hands in mine and pinned her harder to the ground.

I was growling fiercely, expressing my anger all on her. Letting her know how I felt.

She hissed at me, clawing my hands now that she could with her long nails.

But that was foolish.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" I growled at her, shaking her hands.

Even if I knew the answer, or had a theory, I had to ask. I needed to hear it from her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, her eyes red with fire.

She looked at me with such hatred and disgust.

It was vastly amusing.

I laughed because I could not handle myself. This reminded me of when she was human.

How she would scream and plead when I was on top of her.

"You haven't change at all," I said with a smirk. She growled at me and spit in my face.

"Aggressive and idiotic," I observed, "is the only thing that has changed about you."

I took both of her hands in one of mine and her face in my free hand, making her look directly into my eyes. Her jaw was clenched, I could feel her chest vibrate with soft growls.

"You listen to me," I began, my voice growling. "Stop with the foolish things you are doing, Isabella. There will be consequences. Consequences you will pay for. You just killed my mother, and that was not very wise. I really want to kill you right now because of that. Oh, how I want to."

But I won't, I added mentally.

"Why don't you?" she screamed at me. "You've already taken everything I had. You've put me in eternal misery. Killing me would actually save me from this hell hole you've damned me to."

I could see the hurt in her eyes behind those words.

"Still the same foolish girl," I muse, but then turned serious. "But I do have a reason for not killing you, my dear." I smile and bury my face in the crook of her neck, kissing the spot where her pulse once was. She stiffened and hissed lowly as I pressed my body against hers in a rather intimate way. That made me smile darkly. "I can't kill you because I have big plans for you, my Isabella. Big plans that will be revealed soon enough."

* * *

A/N: Imagine what** _Carlisle_** will do when he finds out about Esme's death!

**I forgot to say this in the last chap:** In this story (and _The Mask of the Red Death_), I don't know if you have noticed, but Vamps have blood (mostly because that's what they drink, making it the only thing they have in their body), and they can get killed by stakes, and all. You'll understand soon enough what I mean. I'm keeping some of the old vamp legends. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, thanks to HopeStreet for helping me ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 3**

Quote: "Of course you realize this means war."

* * *

"**C**arlisle!" I yelled when I entered the house.

Esme's body was in my arms. I had removed the stake embedded in her before I left the forest. Carlisle was going to be in enough pain, when he saw her. I didn't want to cause him more.

"I smell blood," Emmett announced, his voice approving, as he walked in the living room and stopped when he saw Esme in my arms.

His eyes turned wide, and before he could speak, I shushed him. He closed his mouth, but continued to stare at Esme's body.

His face contorted in a mask of different emotions.

_Pain…Shock…Confusion…_

And others I couldn't identify.

Rosalie appeared by his side, looking at me with a skeptical eye. But when she saw who I was carrying, she gasped, her hand trailing to her mouth to cover it. She started to dry sob softly instantly.

"Shut her up," I hissed at Emmett, and he brought her to his chest.

_Where in the hell was Carlisle?_

"What is it now, Edward?" Finally, Carlisle appeared in the room.

His face wore a mask of boredom.

But all that boredom vanished in a blink of an eye when he saw Esme in my arms. _Dead._

He stayed still for a moment, analyzing the situation, watching her blood that drip onto the floor.

He walked towards me like a robot, after a few minutes, not believing his eyes. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, and his lips parting slightly.

We were quiet, studying him like a little lab mouse, waiting for his reaction.

"What happened to her? Who did this?" he whispered in pained tone. His eyes darkened.

I didn't answer him and that angered him. He growled at me, snapping his gaze to me. His eyes were black with fury.

"What _fuck_ happened to her, Edward?" This time he yelled, finally unleashing his anger.

His _fury_.

He growled and pushed me, anger rising up inside of him the longer I remained silent. I didn't obey his command.

I stumbled backwards a tiny bit, but I mostly stared at him in surprised, my lips parting as I watched him.

"I don't know," I finally answered in a whisper.

He growled again, his long fangs showing. He was ready to pounce, wanting to take his anger on something, express is hurt.

"Carlisle, wait," Emmett said, stepping in between us. "This isn't the way."

"What's with all the commotion, if I may ask? You're all disturbing me. Can't a widow have peace?" Alice's voice was filled with annoyance and slightly pained.

We all turned towards the stairs when we heard her.

Her eyes were dead. Her face slack. And her dress as black as our hearts.

Or at least like mine.

She had finally come out of that room…only to find our mother dead in my arms.

As soon as she saw Esme, she stopped. And much like Rosalie, she started to sob.

"No," she sobbed. "_No_!"

She joined us and reached out for Esme, to touch her, but she drew back, afraid.

"No, not her!" she sobbed and eventually fell down on her knees, sobbing. She hit the floor over and over in rage. Losing your lover and a women you loved like a mother wasn't easy.

"Give her to me," Carlisle said in a growl. I looked at him.

"I said _give me her_!" He took her from my arms and went to his room.

Esme's blood making a trail, leaving blood everywhere. A door shut loudly upstairs.

I looked back at my family, hearing them sob and seeing how they were comforting each other.

And I simply turned around and went to my room, not wanting to see them anymore. The room where I created the one thing that was destroying us.

* * *

Carlisle's anger was increasing by the minute.

He destroyed everything in his room.

His books, Esme's clothes, the bed, the pillows were now shredded…everything.

"It's the pain," Rosalie whispered. We were all gathered then in the dining room, discussing who might actually be the one killing the family. One by one.

"And the anger," Emmett added.

_I need to stop her. Isabella is causing too much trouble. She needs to be stopped. She's going to kill _everyone_. Including _me! _And for what reason? _

A part of me screamed over and over again.

I tightened the grip on the cup I had in my hand filled with blood.

It broke, eventually, and the liquid ran down my hands.

"I know it's tough, brother," Alice whispered to me, thinking Esme's death was the cause of this. It wasn't. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and looked at the split blood again, watching how little by little, drop by drop, it fell onto the floor.

_She needs to be stopped!_

"Stop it. Stop thinking like that," I breathed to myself, shutting my eyes.

I couldn't kill Isabella. I could try to stop her. But I can't kill her.

But Isabella is playing tricky. She's unpredictable.

Every head snapped towards the staircase that led to Carlisle's room as we heard him come down the stairs.

"Children," he began in a rough voice. "We must do something," he informed, sitting next to Alice, who took his hand in comfort. "We must find out who's doing this. It is one of our kind. I can tell by the scent. It's…it's familiar…"

My eyes widened a bit, but I composed myself before anyone noticed.

"How do we know it wasn't Edward?" Rosalie asked suddenly, her tone sharp.

Anger rushed through me instantly as I grasped her words. Everyone looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped, standing up. "Do you actually think _I _did this? Kill our own mother and brother? What has gone in your mind?" I was furious.

How dare she accuse me!

Rosalie stood up, the chair falling by the force. We were face to face. Our anger intermingling.

"You found both bodies!" she accused strongly. "First Jasper, now Esme. That can't be a _coincidence_. Who's next, Edward? Huh? Who's next?"

"Rosalie, enough," Carlisle warned.

"What the fuck is your problem? Do you hate me _that_ much, _sister_?" I continued, ignoring Carlisle and Alice as she pulled me by my shirt to sit down.

"Edward, Rosalie, _enough_!" Carlisle's fist came crashing with the table. We both looked at him, but our growls spoke _for_ us.

"Shut up! _Both_ of you!" Carlisle yelled. His anger focused on us. His eyes burning. "Esme wouldn't want us to fight like this."

There was silence. Then Rosalie sat down again, and so did I. But we still glared at each other.

That little bitch!

"We have to work together if we want to catch this vampire," Carlisle said. "Alice, I want you to keep a close eye on the family. We have to catch this bastard," his words held anger.

Alice nodded.

"Let's start with the simple facts, shall we?" Emmett started, setting his eyes on me. "Edward, where did you find her?" he asked me. I thought quickly, thinking about how much I should tell them, how to put the words straight and forward, enough so that they would not question me.

"I found her in the forest. She was already dead," I replied.

Alice gasped suddenly, and she stared straight ahead. Her eyes were hooded and her face blank. In that same moment, I saw her vision as well as it played in her mind.

It was me. In a big, foggy, clearing. In Alice's vision I was being attacked by a big pack of werewolves. They were scratching, and biting, and clawing me…

There were so many that I couldn't fight them off. One succeeded in taking my head off…

Alice and I stared at each other in surprise when the vision ended.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked quickly, alarmed.

"They're after Edward," she breathed, still staring ahead. "Shifters. They killed him."

Carlisle quickly shook her, trying to get her to talk straight, trying to get her out of her state of shock.

"When is this going to happen?" he asked her quickly.

"I don't know," she whispered. "It was in a big clearing. It was dark and there was a lot of fog. There were maybe five of them," she stopped, her dead eyes focused on us now. "What are we going to do?" she asked us, her tone frightened. "I can't lose Edward too, father."

And I knew her emotion was heartfelt. Of all of us, Alice and I were the closest.

But I still couldn't quite comprehend, couldn't quite grasp the vision.

I was the hunter, not the prey.

What do werewolves want with me? Why did they want to kill me?

_The Shifters…_

Of course. Not werewolves, _Shifters_ -- of LaPush.

And I had a good idea why they wanted to kill me. I had killed one of them.

_Jacob Black…_

It was gloriously simple. They'll kill me just as I killed Jacob.

Tit for tat.

"We must prepare ourselves," Carlisle said, making us all look at him, his tone dark, much like his eyes. "This means war."

* * *

A/N: Wow...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it xD

Did you guys see the posters of this story? The links are in my profile.

Thanks to HopeStreet for beta'ing!! =D

I always forget to write a disclaimer so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight.

**

* * *

Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 4**

"It's not that I'm not a jealous man. I just don't like other people touching my things."

--The Duke --Moulin Rouge

**

* * *

**

**W**e spent the next few days preparing ourselves for battle, just as Carlisle had declared we would.

I practiced a lot with Emmett and Alice. Emmett because of his strength and Alice because of her agility. I practiced once or twice with Carlisle, but he practiced with Rosalie more, teaching her fighting maneuvers and techniques .

Alice still kept having visions. Sometimes the Shifters killed me, sometimes we all defeated them, or sometimes they killed at least one or two of us.

The future wasn't certain; we never knew what could happen. So we prepared ourselves as much as we could.

Carlisle never let me go out of the house alone, mainly because the Shifters were hunting _me_. And not the whole family. And even though I could read minds, he wouldn't let me. He didn't want to risk it.

I had to hunt with a sibling or with him. When I went hunting with Alice or Emmett, it was amusing. I was free to do as I pleased. Always. But when I was with Carlisle or Rosalie, I didn't have that freedom.

Carlisle does not let us treat humans badly, you see. He will not let us play with them. And so that makes the hunt boring.

And with Rosalie, the hunt is unbearable.

She is so annoying.

And all these obstacles made the hunt for Isabella harder, complicated, since they were always with me.

She hasn't struck again though, and I haven't caught her scent in days.

I didn't know where she was, I didn't know if she was alright…

I didn't know _anything._

And it was frustrating to no end.

I was running to Seattle right now. Big city means many humans.

Rosalie was on my trail. She was mumbling about having to baby-sit me, which made me roll my eyes.

My eyes widened suddenly when I picked up on Isabella's scent. I became hopeful, and a smile graced my lips.

At last, my Isabella, I have found you.

And she's in Seattle, naughty girl.

I was about to follow it, wanting already to see her, c_raving_ to touch her, wanting to feel her on me, wanting to make her mine like I had done when she was human, but then I remembered Rosalie.

Damn it.

A deal must be made.

I stopped, eventually, making her crash into me.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded angrily, as she got up and fixed her clothes.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here anymore than I do," I began, making her snap her gaze to me. She crossed her arms over her chest, her red lips in a hard line."I'm listening," she responded.

"I'll go hunt, and when I'm done, I'll come looking for you." She thought for a moment.

"I like it. Simple, and easy to remember," she said, a slight smile on her lips. "Fine." she agreed.

I nodded. "_I'll _look for you," I clarified slowly, wanting her to understand what I meant. She nodded, rolling her eyes, and took off.

"Finally," I said under my breath, and instantly smiled as I ran towards my Isabella.

-+-+-+-+-+

"You don't want to play with me now?" I heard Isabella's teasing voice. I hid in the shadows of the alley, watching as she trapped a human male against the wall.

"Of course I do," he chuckled, touching her thigh. Growls built in my chest immediately as his hands kept traveling up until he reached her ass.

_That was mine. _

I was forcing myself not to rush over there and rip his head off.

Isabella touched his face, and eventually, her hand trailed his throat. She didn't notice that I was watching; she was too focused on her task. The thirst making her blind to her surroundings.

"This is going to hurt a little," she purred, making the man laugh nervously and grab her ass tighter. My hands balled into fists at my sides at the sight.

Her white teeth pierced into his skin, making him panic and moan and plead.

I smiled.

They were all the same.

I kept watching as she fed from him, the corpse falling to the ground when she was finished. She eyed it before she bent down and searched for something in his pants pocket. I watched with narrowed eyes, wondering what she was looking for. Seconds later, she smiled and took a wallet from a pocket. Smiling while she removed the cash and threw the wallet back on to the corpse.

This amazed me even more.

The girl was a thief as well.

She cleaned her chin with her hand and wiped her hand on the man's shirt.

She was about to leave after fixing her clothes, until I stopped her that is.

"Leaving already?" I smirked, walking out from the shadows towards my awaiting girl.

She turned to me and set her jaw. She was not thrilled at all. Growls built up in her chest. Her red eyes turned dark.

"Now, now, chérie, don't be like that," I tsked, coming closer now.

"What do you want?" she snapped. I looked at her body and licked my lips.

"I want you, Isabella," I said, smiling as the thoughts over-powered me. "Only you." I continue. "And watching another man touch you is…simply unacceptable."

"You don't own me," she said emphatically. "I can be touched by whom I want!"

"Oh, but you're wrong about that, you see," I said, trapping her--walls here and there. "You belong to _me_ only."

She parted her lips, anger rising through her. She spoke, but all I could seem to focus on was her lips that still had a little blood on them. Both the blood and her crimson lips were calling to me. I wondered how they would feel on mine. And watching that blood there, it made me thirsty. It tempted me. Both her lips and the blood.

And I realized in that moment that I had never kissed her. I have done everything, but kiss her.

Well, not until today, that is.

She was ready to attack me, and that made me come out from under the spell of her lips and the blood on them. I laughed as I saw her crouch.

It was so typical of her.

At the sound of my chuckle, she pounced at me.

But I was still faster.

I grabbed her by the neck, laughing, and pushed her to the far wall, pinning her there with my strong grip. I smiled at her, enjoying this. I looked at her lips again, and I licked mine in anticipation. Her crimson lips called me. The blood called me. Her _body_ called me. And without hesitating, I crashed my lips to hers.

She went rigid from underneath my hand as I kissed her. And I smiled in amusement.

Such a fool girl she is.

I licked my lips as I pulled away slightly, tasting the blood, and growling in want. Before she could react, I grazed her lips once more. And this time, she parted her lips and gasped, growling a bit as I kept on attacking her lips.

She didn't say anything, nor struggled to get free from my grasp, nor pushed me away.

She was just rigid, completely shocked by my sudden actions.

And I kept on kissing her, taking advantage of her state. Not knowing how much time I had left until she reacted.

I kissed her slowly at first, taking her top lip gently in-between mine, taking in her flavor that had always fascinated me. But then I kissed her roughly. Letting her know how I felt about her. Letting her know that she was the cause of this…these strange feelings that have over-powered me.

With one deep breath, she kissed me back. And I was shocked that she did, to say the least. She brought her hands to my neck, one going to my hair, tightening her grip on it as strongly as she could, bringing my face closer to hers, letting me know, now, all that she felt.

Everything was thrown in that kiss.

_The lust, the anger, the hatred, the wanting…_

The kiss was grew even more intense, and I proceeded to kiss her neck, growing crazy with lust as I listened to her pants.

I wanted to kiss her everywhere. I couldn't help it.

She jumped on me, suddenly, and locked her legs around my waist, bringing her lips to mine once more. My hands went to her bottom, sustaining her weight. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I knew what she wanted. I darted my tongue out to meet hers. And when they touched, she brought my face as close as it could get. We were breathing hard. The lust grew more intense. Only the clothes separated us.

I pressed myself against her, making her groan, and she tightened her grip on me even more.

"God," she groaned against my lips, as I pressed myself into her. Of course, that made my movements more fierce. I brought my lips to her neck again, wanting to rip her clothes and have her here right now.

She gasped suddenly, and I darted my eyes to hers, to see her wide eyed. "Stop this!" she yelled and pushed me away. I crashed into the wall and stared at her in shock.

"Don't you _dare_ kiss me again," she spat with increased anger. "I loathe you!"

"You kissed me back, if I recall," as I panted and smiled crookedly at her, still feeling her lips on mine. Her scent lingered around me, making me crazy. But her response were growls. She hissed, her fangs now showing.

"Stop it! You're confusing me!" she yelled at me, her eyes red with anger. "I can't wait until the day I have your head in my hand and watch you bleed," she said between gritted teeth. All her hatred was visible in her eyes. But there was hurt, too.

And she tried to cover that in the anger.

"Do you think you're the only one that has been affected by this?" I asked her, walking to her now, my eyebrows furrowed. "Do you actually think that you killing my _entire_ family is easy? That having to lo--" I stopped myself before I finished the sentence.

"You killed my father and my best friend!" she screamed. Her words sharp, but her eyes filled with hurt. "How do you think I was supposed to react? Be friendly with you and pretend that nothing ever happened? Stay stuck by your side and be your damn pet forever? You're wrong, Edward! You're deathly wrong. I want you and your entire family dead. I fucking hate you!"

"Keep telling that yourself, chérie," I said, with a slight smile on the corner of my lips.

I knew that she would change her mind in time. She always did. And I knew how to control her, if for some reason she didn't.

Her mother was still alive.

For now.

_Where is he? He can't still be hunting._

I growled hearing Rosalie's thoughts. What part of _'I'll look for you' _was so hard to grasp?

But before she was near enough to hear us and before Isabella left, I had to warn her.

"There are Shifters near. And a war will soon rise. It's best not be in the area."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why are you even warning me?" she asked, demanding an answer.

I smiled crookedly.

"It's best not be in the area," I repeated.

I could not risk Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie or Alice seeing her.

Hell would break loose again if they did.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and stayed silent for a while. And I wanted so badly to know what was she thinking. It was so frustrating!

"Shifters," she said after a while, "are getting in my way,"

I raised my eyebrows at her and let out a laugh.

"Enjoy your laughs, Edward," she said and took a key from her pants pocket. "They'll soon come to an end. And so will the Cullen clan."

She walked out of the alley gracefully and got into a silver car.

I'll let her go, but only because Rosalie was near. However, soon she will be by my side. And no one is going to get in the way.

Not even Carlisle.

**

* * *

**

A/N:By the way,** chérie** is the French word for "Honey" or "Baby" or "Sweetheart" or any other words of affection.

--This story will have **angst** too :)

--What do you think of their first kiss? Edward's such a cheater isn't he? xD


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__I am sorry for not updating so quickly. __:( But I have decided that I would finish my other dark Edward story, Innocent Blood, first. Then, I'm going to continue this one. Really, if I want both stories to be as good as possible, I have to dedicate time to them. But don't worry, I will NEVER abandon this story. The characters grew up to me. A lot. . So have the others. So, please be bare with me. :) _

_**Important note**__: For those who are pissed at me, or worried that this Edward will become all loving, and nice and all… yeah… that will NEVER happen. XD This chapter lets you more into his mind. And you'll realize what I mean. Edward will stay dark, and will be a psychopathic vampire! So I warn you! But I'm sure you'll love him. XD_

_A little info on our dark vampire, Edward. Edward isn't an old vampire, so he doesn't have much control of his thirst yet. That's why we see him hunting so frequently. Carlisle has tried to help him, but Edward is really rebellious. All the help that was offered, he refused. Edward prefers to be alone, hunt alone, and do whatever he wants. Carlisle lets him have his space, but there were certain rules. (You guys know the rules right? Or at least some. They were on the first story.) So yeah, Edward will stay like that. I love him like that all too much! _

_Oh! This vamps will NOT be like Twilight's vampires. They will not sparkle, they can kill each other, they have blood on their veins instead of venom (they don't have venom, period), also, they can be killed by stakes. Nothing else. No crosses, no garlic, nothing else. Oh, and by the sun. ^.^ _

_Beta: HopeStreet. _

_Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

**Bleeding Love**

**CHAPTER 5 **

"If you keep quiet, I promise not to make this so painful," I said to the vampire that I was pining on the ground. She laughed dryly.

"Please," she scoffed. I growled, and she cried out in pain when I cut her hand with the small knife I had in one of my hands. Blood began to pour out instantly. Her eyes were filled with anger as she looked at me.

"Where is she?" I asked again. She spit on my face, and I increased the pressure on my fingers that were wrapped around her neck. As she struggled, I pressed my body harder against hers. Male vampires are stronger than females, so she had no chance to free herself.

"I will ask again, and this time, I expect an answer from you," I hissed.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" she shouted at me. The grass was beginning to get stained by her blood. My anger increased.

"Don't fucking lie! You're the one who's been giving her shelter. I saw you two together three days ago. Now where is she?" I was shouting at this point.

Three days ago, I went hunting with Alice, since I didn't really feed when I went with Rosalie. I saw Isabella and a female hunting together behind an abandoned house. I was pissed off that I couldn't go to her and claim her because I was with company, and so was she. I remembered that I had breathed in this female's scent so I could hunt her down later. And today was that day.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett left Forks a while ago because they had to go to Denali to speak to the Denali clan about the Shifters. Carlisle expects them to help us somehow, but I know the Denali clan all too well. They won't fight…

So today, while Alice was locked up in her room, I left the house quickly and began to hunt this female. And luckily, I found her hunting as well. Alone. Not many vampires can control their thirst so easily, so they have to hunt frequently. More than controlled vampires.

We have something in common, it seems. I'm not fully on control of my thirst yet, and it seems neither is she.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed. I growled, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Do you want to have a stake pierced into your chest?" I growled at her. I pressed the blade of the knife beside her right eye. She looked at it for a moment, then back at me.

"I swear to God that I'll cut your fucking eye out if you don't tell me where Isabella is."

"Do it then!"

I really did want to. But if I kill her, then I won't know where's she's hiding the girl. I growled, furious.

I noticed that she was becoming weak. She's losing too much blood.

"You're going to die anyway," I said. "You're losing too much blood. I'll save you if you tell me where she is" I offered.

"Fuck you!"

Fuck this! I wasn't going to beg for her to tell me. I can find Isabella on my own.

I growled and threw the knife to the side. I took both of her hands and quickly bent down. I licked her neck and sunk my fangs into her flesh. She started to struggle and curse.

I almost laughed. She was just like a human.

I felt her go weak beneath me as I dried her. Her blood wasn't that good, though. It wasn't satisfying.

"That female you're looking for…she's a crazy one," she whispered after she'd grown too weak to fight. She knew, much like I knew, that she was going to die. I sank my fangs deeper in her neck. "You really fucked with her brain, didn't you? She doesn't think twice when she kills. Especially men. She hates them, and it's all because of you." She closed her eyes. "I hope she succeeds. You're one fucked up vampire."

I growled at her words and backed away. I grabbed her head and twisted it. Her neck broke without much of an effort. Vampire bones are hard to break. Only vampires can can break the bones of other vampires. I spat blood on her face when I got up.

"Fuck you," I mumbled as I wiped my chin with my long sleeve.

"Damn it!" I growled as the anger started to take over me. I started to hit the trees, and they came crashing down. I started to breathe heavily, growls building in my chest as I looked around.

"Dawn is nearing," came a female voice from behind me. It was Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she replied and looked at the dead vampire at my side. "I'm not going to ask you why you killed her. You must have your reasons."

"Good. Because it is none of your business," I replied dryly.

She turned her eyes to me now. Her red lips pressed in a line. "Let's go home."

She turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. I followed her.

* * *

"Here," Alice said, handing me a cup of blood when she entered my room. She sat beside me on the bed with a heavy sigh. I looked at Alice from the corner of my eyes when her palm rested on my back.

"I don't want that," I said, referring to the blood. "Get out." But she didn't.

"What's wrong, brother? You've been thoughtful."

"I'm fine. Get out."

"Is it because of the fight?" she wondered. I almost rolled my eyes. That 'fight' was the least of my worries. But it's better for her to think that whatever I am thinking about is that. "Don't worry, Edward. We can outnumber them if the Denali's come."

"They won't," I laughed bitterly. Alice frowned.

"They will," she said confidently. I walked towards my window and looked at the black forest.

"Get out, Alice."

Sighing heavily, she finally did. I looked at the door over my shoulder when it was shut. Then, my eyes trailed to the bed where Isabella had been laying there months ago. Then I looked at the bathroom, and the memory of our bloody bath filled my mind.

"Now stay still. Be quiet. And don't scream if you want him to be safe," I threatened. After a few seconds, she nodded and pressed herself on my chest like I had done.

I was still angry.

She was too. But she was more afraid than anything.

I caressed her knee and thigh a while, letting my anger slip through. I couldn't be angry with what I was going to do in any moment. She was still, resting her back on my chest. She only jerked a little when I touched her stomach or her thighs. Her jaw was clenched. My anger had passed by then, and I took off the lid of a gallon container and brought it to me. She looked at me with her brows together.

"Rest against my chest and be still. One move will cause the death of someone." I said. She rested against my chest again, a tear falling from her eye. I leaned against her and brought the container to her shoulder. I saw how a little thick line of blood poured down her shoulder, making her gasp in surprise. A smile curved on my lips. Her shoulder was covered with the red content and her left breast as well. Her breathing picked up. I placed the container back on the floor, causing the floor to stain with blood that poured from the side of the container. I went back to the girl and began to lick the blood off her shoulders. She let out a whimper as my tongue began to climb up on her shoulder. I have never thought of this before. Never in my life. Though I'm glad I did. I realized that I couldn't lick her breast clean, and I groaned. I turned her over, her back pressed against the wall the tub now. A look of surprise was on her face. Then a frown later. I licked all the way down her breast and moaned in pleasure. Her hands were fisted at her sides. Her eyes closed. Her lips turned into a hard line.

I continued the routine until the container was emptied. The water was stained red. Our bodies were stained as well.

"That was pleasant, wasn't it, Isabella?" I asked her, running my finger along her cheek, making a trail with the red water.

I can still taste her…

I hated the affect that she has in me. It was her blood, I thought. Her blood was so good. It filled me. I once said that I really didn't want to be so close to humans, mainly because they're food, nothing more. But I was wrong. Isabella wasn't just my pet and food, she was more.

She was like no human I have ever encountered. She was bold enough to refuse me at times, she screamed at me, she surprised me, and she was amusing. And above all those things, she had two things that intrigued me – her blood, for one, and then her silent thoughts. I can read the minds of those around me. Vampires, humans, Shifters… Everyone's but hers. And I still can't, despite her being a vampire now. I have always wondered why I can't. But I was going to find out now. I smiled darkly and looked at the full moon as the thoughts filled my mind. Yes, I will try and get inside her mind until her thoughts are reveled to me. I won't just hunt her down now to claim her as mine again, but to test her. Find explanations as to why I can't 'read' her. And I will not go easy on her now just because she intrigues me. If I have to put her through pain to get what I want, so be it. What I want, I get.

I looked at the door again as it creaked opened suddenly. I was annoyed that it was Alice again. Surely she would go on and on about why I was locked away in my room, but when I saw the horrid expression on her face, I realized I was wrong. I was going to ask what was wrong, but she spoke first.

"Brother," she whispered, gazing at nothing really. My brows furrowed in confusion. Her wide, horror filled eyes went to mine. "She's alive."


	6. The beginning or the end?

This is a very **IMPORTANT** note, so please read it. I said that I was going to continue this story when I finished _Innocent Blood_, right? Well, I have chapter 6 already written, but I don't really have the inspiration I once had to keep writing this story. **HOWEVER**, I will continue it if you guys want me to. **BUT** if I do, I will be slow on updates because I will be concentrating on "In love with a wolf". Unless I get the inspiration needed, then I will prob update fast… Anyway, I know the ending of this story, so incase you don't want me to continue, and just tell you the ending, let me know. Let me know soon, please. And thanks for waiting! And for reading this note. I hope hearing from you all soon!

-XxBloodyredrosexX


End file.
